Metamorfosis
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Ken de vez en cuando, se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo: ¿Quién es esta persona parada frente al espejo? , y una pequeña voz en su mente le respondía: Eres tú, Kaneki .


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul NO me pertenece es de Sui Ishida. El fragmento de «La metamorfosis», tampoco es de Franz Kafka. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Advertencia: Posibles spoilers del manga (leer bajo su responsabilidad) y el fragmento del libro está unido porque, de no haberlo hecho, ocuparía mucho espacio, pero me parecía necesario ponerlo completo. Entiendo que se hace incomodo de leer.

* * *

Metamorfosis.

_Cuando Gregorio Samsa se despertó una mañana después de un sueño intranquilo, se encontró sobre su cama convertido en un monstruoso insecto. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda dura, y en forma de caparazón y, al levantar un poco la cabeza veía un vientre abombado, parduzco, dividido por partes duras en forma de arco, sobre cuya protuberancia apenas podía mantenerse el cobertor, a punto ya de resbalar al suelo. Sus muchas patas, ridículamente pequeñas en comparación con el resto de su tamaño, le vibraban desamparadas ante los ojos. «¿Qué me ha ocurrido?», pensó. No era un sueño. Su habitación, una auténtica habitación humana, si bien algo pequeña, permanecía tranquila entre las cuatro paredes harto conocidas. Por encima de la mesa, sobre la que se encontraba extendido un muestrario de paños desempaquetados -Samsa era viajante de comercio-, estaba colgado aquel cuadro que hacía poco había recortado de una revista y había colocado en un bonito marco dorado. Representaba a una dama ataviada con un sombrero y una boa de piel, que estaba allí, sentada muy erguida y levantaba hacia el observador un pesado manguito de piel, en el cual había desaparecido su antebrazo. La mirada de Gregorio se dirigió después hacia la ventana, y el tiempo lluvioso -se oían caer gotas de lluvia sobre la chapa del alféizar de la ventana- lo ponía muy melancólico. «¿Qué pasaría -pensó- si durmiese un poco más y olvidase todas las chifladuras?»_

_Extracto de ´La metamorfosis´, Franz Kafka._

* * *

«De ser una persona que hiere a convertirme en alguien que es herido», recordaba esa frase una y otra vez. Alguna vez la había escuchado de su madre, iban de la mano caminando a quién sabe qué lugar, pero eso no importaba ahora porque en su recuerdo seguían juntos. Necesitaba aferrarse a esos momentos que tuvo con su madre para así confirmar que ella había existido y solía ser real, no era una imaginación de su mente, no se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Esa agradable mujer había pisado la tierra y estuvo un tiempo con él. Seguramente una de las otras razones por las cuales se aferraba tanto a lo que solía ser de ella, porque esa era su parte más humana; siendo una mitad equitativa de ambas cosas necesitaba recordarse que él también tuvo momentos de paz y armonía. Un lugar donde puede refugiarse cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado feas u horribles para pensar que se encuentran en su misma realidad.

Esa parte humana suya que ahora estaba perdida en un mar de controversias hacia sí mismo. Su mente dice algo y su cuerpo dicta otra cosa, la eterna lucha entre ambos, pero a fin de cuentas una siempre ha de ganar. Es la ley del más fuerte, la que había estado negando durante tanto tiempo porque odiaba ser participe de algo así.

Hace un tiempo; quizás años o quizás meses, incluso menos, algo así como semanas, Kaneki solía pasar un buen tiempo leyendo libros (normalmente de terror porque había algo mágico en ellos. Además, su autor favorito siempre sabía cómo expresar justamente lo que uno necesitaba leer para luego imaginarlo con una facilidad espeluznante) porque había adquirido esa costumbre al querer estar más en contacto con sus padres difuntos; comprender qué clase de persona había sido su padre y seguir pensando maravillas de su amable madre o también salir con su amigo Hide (su único amigo), quien nunca le hacía sentir solo porque siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, lo sacaba de sus momentos de soledad cuando ni él mismo se daba cuenta. Hacía cosas normales como adolescente universitario: estudiar, ir a cafeterías o librerías, pensar en un amor imposible, caminar por las calles con ideales de X futuro, etc . Nunca había sido una persona _mala _ o cruel sino demasiado amable y seguramente era la principal razón de sus mayores problemas; ser demasiado amable hizo que se volviera una persona confiada, lo que llevó a su actual situación por culpa de confiar en la hermosa Rize y no solo ocurrió con ella, también con quien podría ser llamado la causa principal (el culpable) de su _despertar_.

"Confiar. Ser demasiado amable. Ser demasiado ingenuo. Ser débil. Volverse un idiota", todas aquellas razones podrían ser acumuladas en su lista personal.

Ahora, después de lo que parecía una eternidad desde que cambió por primera vez, Kaneki vagamente tenía un recuerdo de un muchacho universitario que se la pasaba cargando un libro a todas partes porque siempre había tiempo para seguir leyendo y a quien le encantaba devorar hamburguesas con su mejor amigo o tener conversaciones idiotas las cuales le sacaban sonrisas. No podía creer que haya existido un niño pequeño el cual podía estar junto a su madre mientras ésta cocinaba sus comidas favoritas (eran deliciosas, ¿cierto? No tenía sabor a excremento y tampoco daban la sensación de haber sido sacadas de la misma basura, ¿no es verdad?) y luego se sentaba junto a ella mientras le enseñaba complicados _kanjis _con su eterna paciencia y sonrisas tiernas. No recordaba al novato asustado que derramaba lágrimas de desesperación por cada pequeña nimiedad, ese que se la pasaba de mesero y durante las tardes aprendía a comer, de nuevo, además de cómo hacer un café perfecto. No podía imaginar a ese chiquillo asustado y tímido, que era pateado cada cinco segundos.

Aunque recordaba quiénes lo rodeaban.

Sus amigos. Aquellas personas que quería proteger, que ahora no solamente se resumían a Hide porque en el mundo ghoul, al cual fue empujado a entrar, también tenía su círculo social. Ese mismo al que le había tomado cariño. Ahora no dejaría que nadie más muriera en vano porque él deseaba protegerlos. Lo haría costara lo que costara. Aunque tuviera que volverse un monstruo (como la apariencia que daba su máscara) y se viera obligado a negar cada una de sus ideologías pacifistas. Era su parte Ghoul la que hablaba por él, la única forma de sacar la cara y seguir caminando por las calles con cierta tranquilidad.

Ya no importaba sí debía hacer pequeños sacrificios (que en realidad antes eran grandes y lo seguían siendo, de todas formas), como asesinar a alguien para salvar la vida de otro que le importaba. Así era su realidad. Debía ser fuerte y seguir su camino. La fortaleza se trataba de hacer esas elecciones porque no todo en la vida puede ser bueno, como hacer un buen café; debían tirar a la basura aquellos granos podridos para conseguir el sabor perfecto. Era igual, exactamente igual. Había que entenderlo y ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Era lo que era, ¿por qué darle más vueltas al asunto? Solo podía tranquilizarse con el pensamiento de que allá afuera, en la ciudad y las distintas zonas, había Ghouls mucho peores que él. Esos que disfrutaban del sadismo (igual que su antiguo captor. Un maldito bastardo). Debía dejar de pensar de manera humana para hacer todas aquellas cosas.

Primer sacrificio.

Aunque a veces, Kaneki se observaba al espejo y veía a ese chico con el cabello blanco y las uñas negras, la mirada pérdida (incluso cruel, en cierto sentido) y la sonrisa triste (a él venían en _flashbacks _una cuenta regresiva de siete en siete partiendo por el número mil), ese que tenía un ojo rojo cuando sentía hambre y el otro seguía siendo humano. Se quedaba pasmado, observando minuto tras minuto hasta completar una hora entera. Tocaba las mejillas de la persona y las tironeaba, entonces sentía una punzada en su cabeza que le alertaba que _dejara de pensar al respecto_. No podía evitar recordar a un chico muy parecido pero de cabello oscuro, uno que se había puesto a llorar cuando se encontró frente a la controversia de matar o no a un investigar, rogándole que huyera para que no le obligara a asesinar a una persona, pero frente a él había alguien opuesto a ése otro; la antítesis.

Entonces se iba, pero Ken de vez en cuando se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo: «¿Quién es esta persona parada frente al espejo?», y una pequeña voz en su mente le respondía: «Eres tú, Kaneki».

Y eso terminaba por hacerle gracia, transformando sus labios de una sonrisa a una carcajada completa que resonaba varias veces igual que un eco en sus oídos.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
